


The Oldest Argument

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, I'm rubbish at endings, Star Wars or Star Trek?, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DEO debates one of the oldest questions in fandom: Star Wars or Star Trek. The aliens take a different position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oldest Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Am I just imagining the fact that Agent Vasquez's name is Susan? Nothing I've looked at actually confirms that.
> 
> On the other hand, in looking this up, I discovered the actress was on Agents of SHIELD. I feel like I should have noticed that. Maybe I did and just forgot. On the other hand, it took me about five months to realize David Harewood was in one of my all time favorite Doctor Who episodes. So who knows.

"Kara," Susan called out as she and Lucy stormed up to her & Alex, "we need you to settle an argument. Lucy here is somehow under the impression that Star Trek is superior to Star Wars." "Please, phasers are more than a match for lightsabers. Kara, tell her she's wrong," Lucy responded. "Oh, this again. I've never understood why so few people realize that Doctor Who is clearly superior to both," Kara told them.  
  
"What," both women nearly yelled. "What is wrong with you," Lucy asked. "Alex, please talk some sense into your sister," Susan begged. "Kara is a SuperWhoLock dork and has never showed more than minimal interest in either show," Alex replied as Kara giggled at the whole situation.  
  
Just then, the director came through the door and the women turned their attention to him. "J'ONN," Lucy pleaded, "which is better: Star Wars or Star Trek?" "Well, obviously Doctor Who," the Martian smirked. "How could you, J'onn? We trusted you," Susan cried as Kara's smile outshone a moderate supernova.  
  
"Well, to be fair, I was in it," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You were in The End of Time, weren't you," Kara shouted. "You mean you didn't know? That's, like, your favorite episode Kara," Alex sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex's opinion is the same as Kara's. I mean, who do you think got her into Doctor Who?


End file.
